


500 Followers Week

by ardentaislinn



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My AoS/Agent Carter Tumblr made it to 500 followers this week, and these are my celebratory ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fitzsimmons + 458. stuck-in-an-airport-because-the-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it’s-like-two-am AU

Jemma slowly came to consciousness, groggy and disorientated. She squeezed her eyes more tightly shut, trying to block out the glaring fluorescent lights and the distant humming.

Wait, fluorescent lights?

Jemma started, properly awake now the she realised she was mostly upright, in an airport, and…oh, god, she’d fallen asleep on a stranger’s shoulder.

She slowly raised her head, surreptitiously wiping the corner of her mouth for any drool before she glanced up at the stranger she had accidentally used as a pillow.

Breath tight with mortification, Jemma met his gaze. Heat flooded her face, as she realised that the man she had fallen asleep on was staring at her intently. Worse, he was really cute.

“Hi,” she said. He didn’t say anything in reply, just continued to stare at her. “I, um. I’m really sorry. I didn’t sleep much last night preparing for my presentation and now that our flight has been delayed and it’s, like, 2AM my body is no longer obeying my brain.” Jemma snapped her mouth shut to stop the endless flow of words.

“You were at the conference?” he asked. Jemma shivered as his Scottish accent raced down her spine.

“Yes. You, too? What’s your field?”

“Engineering. You?”

“Biochem. I’m Jemma, by the way.”

“Fitz. You’re not… _Doctor_ Simmons, are you?”

“Yes! And you must be Doctor Fitz!”

“Guilty.”

“I’m sorry I missed your talk.”

Fitz shrugged. “I saw yours, but I was way up the back. You spoke well, and your work is fascinating.”

“Oh, thank you,” Jemma said, her a blush creeping into her cheeks. To manoeuvre around her embarrassment at the compliment, she changed the subject. “Fitz, in your professional opinion, how long should it take them to fix this supposed mechanical problem?”

“If it were me? Five minutes.”

Jemma didn’t doubt his claim. There was no room for modesty when genius was involved.

“And the airline engineers?”

Fitz scoffed. “Well, we’ve been delayed three hours already. Could be any time, really.”

“Oh,” said Jemma.

“You could…I mean, if you wanted, you could use my shoulder again. I wouldn’t mind, and you look like you could use the sleep.”

Jemma tried and failed to stop her hand immediately jumping to her hair. She must look an absolute fright, and in front of the first interesting man she’d met in a long time. She sighed and decided she was too tired to care.

“You know what? I think I’ll take you up on that. Thank you.” Her eyelids were already drooping. At least he wouldn’t be able to escape while she was sleeping, so she’d be able to talk to him again when she woke up (hopefully) feeling more coherent.

He pulled a packet of crisps from his bag and offered them to her. “For sustenance. God knows when we will eat again.”

She smiled. She took a few crisps and popped them in her mouth, and Fitz’s eyes followed the movement to her lips, before his bashful gaze darted away.

Jemma smiled all the harder, rolled up her jacket, and made herself comfortable on his shoulder. When she woke up to the flight attendant finally calling for boarding, he’d barely moved an inch.

It turned out that by some divine providence the two of them were sitting next to each other, and Jemma had never thought she would be so glad for a delayed flight.


	2. Fitzsimmons + supercalifragilisticexpialidocious + stripping

Jemma stumbled into her bunk, still feeling a little tipsy from whatever that pumpkin-flavoured alcoholic concoction that Skye had come up with was. Fitz followed, switching on the light before collapsing back onto her bed, about as worse from the drink as she.

“You’ll get soot all over it,” Jemma pouted, eyeing his intentionally filthy costume.

Fitz sighed and stood up, immediately beginning to disrobe. Jemma grinned, still bubbly from the drink.

“This was so fun. We should do Halloween every year.”

“Agreed, but only because seeing you in that outfit is doing strange things to me.”

Jemma paused, then slowly drew her hat pin out of her hair. “Why, Leopold Fitz…am I to infer from that comment that you had a bit of a boyhood crush on Mary Poppins?”

She took of her hat and began unbuttoning the jacket. Fitz followed the movement of her hands with heated eyes.

“Who didn’t?” he answered, clearly trying for nonchalance, but was betrayed by the red she could see on his cheeks even through the coal smudges.

Fitz made it down to his shirt and trousers, and sat heavily on the bed to take off his shoes. He was hindered in his efforts by an apparent inability to take his eyes off Jemma’s deft fingers undressing herself.

Her shirt gaped open, revealing her bra, and Fitz was riveted.

“So, if I were to say,” she dropped her voice down low and put her lips against his ears, “ _supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_ , what would that do?” Her fingers lightly grazed his collarbone.

He made a sound at the back of his throat that sounded suspiciously like a whimper and looked at the ceiling.

“This feels so…,” he paused for a moment. “I was going to say wrong, but you know what? Screw it.” He grabbed her by the upper arms and planted a deep kiss on her lips. He fell back on the bed, pulling Jemma with him until she was lying on top of him. He tangled his hand into her hair, pulling out the pins as he nipped at her lips.

She pulled back for a moment with a grin, already short of breath. “You know, I think I like fulfilling your boyhood fantasies if this is what I get.”

Fitz’s eyes grew serious. “Jemma, no matter who you are dressed as, _you_ are far more than any boyhood fantasy could ever hope to be.”


	3. Fitzsimmons + Rhythm

“Come on, Fitz. Just feel the rhythm.” Jemma swung her hips lightly in time to the music, trying to demonstrate.

Fitz moved his shoulders a little, then stopped, jaw clenching in frustration. “This isn’t working. It’s not going to work. I can’t dance.”

“You can, and you will. You just need to be a little patient, is all.”

“I just don’t hear what you hear.”

“Then don’t listen. _Feel_.” Jemma hesitated a moment, then stepped forward. She took one of Fitz’s hands and placed it on her hip. Then she did the same to the other. She could feel Fitz’s gaze on her face, intense and confused, but didn’t dare look him in the eye while standing so close.

“Don’t think about it, feel it,” she murmured, her voice low and huskier than she thought possible.

She started moving, slowly but in time to the music. Eventually, and with so much hesitation he was barely moving, Fitz began to follow her lead. His eyes never left her face, but she couldn’t bear to look at him for more than the second it took to give an encouraging smile.

They both kept their feet firmly planted, not wanting to confuse the matter with trying to get the correct steps. Their knees brushed, and Jemma felt the knowledge of a deep awareness building between them.

She must have swayed closer, because their chests brushed, and she glanced up to see how he reacted. His gaze was as intense as ever, but this time it was focused on her lips. She licked them unconsciously, and his gaze darkened.

“Jemma…,” he murmured.

She moved closer again, this time deliberately.

“Yes, Fitz?”

He answered the question with his lips, pressing them softly against hers. She let out a sigh and couldn’t help her lips curving up into a smile before kissing him back more firmly.

Her last thought was that she had to remember to thank Bobbi for insisting they learn to dance for her wedding reception, before Fitz’s tongue entered her mouth and Jemma didn’t think at all for a good long while.


	4. Fitzsimmons + ‘i’m pretending to be ur bff bc u looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on u’ AU

Jemma Simmons was having an unusual moral dilemma.

The boy from her year that inexplicably hated her - Fitz, she thought his name was - currently sat across the Boiler Room suffering the clearly unwanted attentions of a young woman. Even from her vantage point, Jemma could see that the flirty girl was fall-down drunk, and it was obvious that Fitz had no knowledge of how to deal with that situation.

So, Jemma watched, feeling a little smug as he tried to avoid the wandering hands of the girl and started looking increasingly distressed. But after letting him suffer for a few minutes longer, Jemma’s conscience got the better of her.

She pushed her way through the noisy crowd, squinting through the gaps in the people and the intermittent light to keep an eye on him until she got there.

“Fitz!” she cried as she reached them. Fitz’s head snapped up in shock. “I was wondering where you were.” She gave him a warning look, asking him to play along.

Fitz’s face pulled into an awkward smile. “Jemma…er, Simmons. Good to see you again.”

To complete the charade, Jemma leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Just as she did so, someone bumped into her from behind, sending her careening into Fitz. He caught her, arms around her waist and their noses nearly brushing. Jemma was surprised to find this horrid boy had extremely nice eyes this close up.

Both breathed heavily in shock. Jemma hands fisted in his jumper as she slowly straightened.

“Right,” she said.

“Yeah,” he replied.

After a second, she realised her hand was still clutched in the wool fabric attached to his chest and released him quickly. For a distraction, she turned to the girl that had been hitting on Fitz moments earlier, only to find she had wandered off while they’d been distracted.

“So, um, thanks,” Fitz muttered. “For rescuing me.”

Jemma smiled. “It was no problem, really.”

“Do you…ah, want a drink? I’d love to talk to you about your presentation from the other day. The potential applications for neural stimulation like that are endless.”

Jemma brightened. “Do you think so? Most of that talk seemed to go over everyone’s heads.” She eased into the seat next to Fitz.

From that moment, it took three weeks for Fitz to realise that Jemma hadn’t intended those drinks to be a date. By then, he valued her friendship too much to correct her.

And thus Fitzsimmons began.


	5. Peggysous + Drenched while wearing white

Sunlight glinted off the water, and the sound of seagulls begging for food in the distance would normally have been very soothing for Peggy.

Unfortunately, today she was by the ocean to chase a very dangerous man down a boat dock, not relax by the seaside.

The perp was about ten strides ahead of her, and the distance between them was lengthening. She had to be careful on the uneven wooden boards because her heels could cause her ankle serious damage if she stepped wrong, and that extra caution was slowing her down.

She caught movement up ahead and grinned a little ferally. No way this bastard was going to get away.

The man was so intent on reaching his boat that he didn’t even notice Sousa until he was crashing into the water with the force of Daniel’s tackle. The two men hit the surface with a large splash, soaking the dock and Peggy’s favourite shoes.

She walked over to the edge to see the two of them grappling in the water. Unfortunately, Daniel was at a disadvantage, not having both legs to keep himself afloat. So, Peggy squatted down, carefully smoothing her skirt so that it tucked under her knees, and plucked the perp up by his collar.

She allowed the water to hold most of his weight as he squirmed in her grip. “I’d give it up if I were you,” she told him casually. Daniel grinned up at her from where he was treading water, his wet hair falling down over his forehead.

Daniel moved himself over to the dock and with some difficulty shed his jacket and the excess weight that came with it before attempting to pull himself up onto the dock. As he hauled himself out of the water, Peggy could see his shoulders bunch beneath the transparent whiteness of his soaking wet shirt. He levered himself up onto the dock, backlit by the morning sun as he smoothed his hair back of his face with one impatient movement.

Peggy licked her suddenly dry lips, unable to take her eyes off the fascinating play of muscles.

“Peggy?”

“Hmmm?”

“Peggy.”

She blinked bringing herself out of her reverie. “What?”

“Do you want some help?”

“Oh, yes, that’s probably a good idea.” A heat lingered in her cheeks, and Peggy couldn’t tell whether it was from embarrassment or something else.

Daniel narrowed his eyes at her with a confused smile on his face, but limped his way over to her.

He placed one hand on her shoulder for balance, dripping water all over her in the process, and the other under their perp’s arm.

“Count of three?” She nodded. He counted down. They hauled.

And then their perp, looking like nothing other than a drowned rat, was sprawled across the dock, glaring up at them. Once he was cuffed, Peggy’s eyes drifted down Daniel’s torso once again.

“We should probably get you out of those wet clothes.”


	6. MaySimmons + Wrecked

Jemma shifted on the hard sand, trying to get comfortable. The waves were lapping delicately against the shore, and the ocean spanning in front of her was still and calm. Hard to imagine that only an hour ago one of the more dramatic moments of her life had occurred out there. What was it with her and oceans?

She heard a presence come up behind her but she didn’t turn around. May sat down crosslegged next to her, silent as ever.

“The beach goes all the way around, doesn’t it?” Jemma asked eventually.

“Yes,” May replied.

“So we are, at this moment, genuinely shipwrecked on an island.”

“For now.”

“Our beacon went down with the plane, right? So how will they find us?” Jemma began tracing absent patterns in the sand, still watching the water.

“They have our last known location. It may take them a while to search all these islands, given how far the life raft drifted, but they’ll find us.”

Jemma squeezed her eyes shut and let out a breath, pushing down the panic. “Alright. So what do we do in the mean time?”

“We’ll need food and shelter, that’s always first. Then we’ll think about a signal.”

May stood up and held her hand out to Jemma. She took it, allowing herself to be hauled up. May manoeuvred herself into Jemma’s path and studied her face for a moment. Then she nodded sharply and turned to make her way over to the treeline.

May began talking to Jemma over her shoulder. “I’ll take charge of shelter. You’ll know the plants and animals in this region better than me, so you’ll know what to look for it terms of foodstuffs.” Jemma wasn’t sure that was strictly true. She had a feeling May would know how to survive anywhere, in any environment, but she appreciated the gesture.

The two split up, and Jemma spent as long as she dared searching through the plant and insect life beneath the trees. The cool shade was a welcome relief from the heat of the sun.

By the time she made it back to the place they had chosen for camp, May had somehow managed to construct and elaborate shelter off the ground, with two distinct sections.

“I’m not sure what kind of predators we’ll have,” she told Jemma by way of explanation. “Better to stay off ground level.”

Jemma nodded, and held out her shirt where she had collected numerous types of roots and other plants. “Not all of these are edible,” she told May. “But I wanted you to know the deadly ones, just in case.”

“Just in case, what?” May asked with a thunderous frown.

“Just in case something happens to me,” Jemma told her, voice clear.

May stopped what she was doing and strode over to Jemma. She placed her hands on the younger woman’s arms, and looked into her eyes. Jemma could feel the sincerity radiating off her. “Believe me, Jemma. Nothing will happen to you. Not while I’m here. Alright?”

Jemma hesitated a moment, then nodded. “Alright.”

“Good. Now, I’ll just finish this off, and then we can get started on food.”


	7. Peggysous + Smile

It occurred to Peggy that she very much liked to see Daniel smile. It didn’t happen often. And usually it was so quick that she nearly missed it.

So, she learned to look for it. Then, one better, she tried to make them appear. A quick line, a small tease, a shared joke; that was often all it took.

Peggy wasn’t blind. She noticed the way that over the months of them being friends, the look in his eyes grew warmer with each smile. And Peggy was flattered, because what straight woman wouldn’t be when a handsome, wonderful man gave her that look.

When he asked her out, Peggy had felt an old, familiar flutter in her chest at the thought of those drinks and what it could lead to. And, while she hadn’t taken him up on the offer that day, that small flutter became rooted in her as their friendship deepened, a constant source of joy.

Until finally that root had grown enough to cover over her fears and her scars, and she asked him out for dinner on a sultry summer night.

There were a lot of smiles and laughter that night at dinner, from both of them.  

It had all started with a single smile. It was fitting that in the end they had a lifetime of them together.


	8. Fitzsimmons + trapped in a bank during a robbery AU

“You just had to pick today to go to the bank, didn’t you?” Fitz hissed at her under his breath. Jemma frowned fiercely, but knew it was entirely wasted, since they currently stood in a pitch black closet.

“How was I to know the place was going to be robbed?” she replied, sounding a touch hysterical even to her own ears. She took a deep breath, searching for calm. If the criminals outside heard her and discovered their hiding place, Jemma hated to think what would happen next.

“At least we are in here and not out there,” Fitz told her placatingly, waving his hand until he found her shoulder to pat.

“The others are on their way,” she agreed.

“We just have to wait.”

After a moment of waiting, in which Jemma ran through every possible outcome of this scenario in her head and decided the odds weren’t good, she shuffled closer to Fitz.

“I’m…I’m scared,” she managed. Fitz immediately reached out and with unerring precision, pulled her into his arms.

“Me, too,” he whispered. “But it’s going to be OK. We’ll be safe.”

“What about the people out there?” Jemma asked tremulously.

“The others will save them.” He kissed the top of her head comfortingly and Jemma shivered.

“What if they don’t get here on time?”

“Do you really want the two of us to go up against 5 heavily armed men?”

“…No.”

“Then please be patient.” He rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly. Jemma wiggled closer to him, taking comfort in his body heat. Or so she told herself.

They fell silent, and tension slowly filled the room. They were pressed length to length in the dark, and her other senses were heightened by the darkness and proximity. His scent was like clean laundry, the sound of his breath was heavy in her ear, and the feel of him against her was creating a heady sense of intimacy.

Jemma turned her head, intending to say something to release the tension, only to feel his hot breath on her cheek. She froze, realising how close their faces were.

“Fitz?” she breathed.

His lips found hers on the first try, sure and true. She made a noise of surprise, but instinctively kissed him back. It started tentative and sweet, building slowly between them until she was gasping.

Her hand was drifting to his collar when light suddenly streamed into the room like a spotlight. Jemma jumped back, tripping over a broom and crashing backwards into the shelves. The door had been thrown open, and Skye stood there, backlit by the sunlight streaming through the windows behind her.

“Found them!” she called over her shoulder. Jemma’s eyes adjusted to the light, and she could see Skye’s knowing eyes bouncing between them.

She offered a tentative smile, but Skye rolled her eyes.

“I’m happy for you losers, but you honestly could have picked a better time.”

With that, she closed the door and they could hear her footsteps retreating down the corridor.

Once again thrown into darkness, Jemma froze, unwilling to move lest she trip again.

“We should probably go,” said Fitz. “Before she tells everyone.”

“Oh, God,” replied Jemma, scrambling over to the door in panic.

“Er, Jemma, before we go…,” he placed a hand on her arm to stop her. Jemma paused with the door half open so she could see his face. “What just happened between us…if Skye says we are together, what will you reply?”

Jemma searched his face for a long moment. “I’ll say it’s true, if that’s alright with you.”

Fitz’s face split into a grin. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s great with me.”

Jemma beamed back. “Good. Now let’s go find the others and mitigate any damage Skye may have already caused.”


	9. Peggysous + Jealousy

Daniel could feel Peggy’s annoyance as he questioned the suspect’s girlfriend, but ignored it. He couldn’t afford to be distracted, as the softening of the woman’s expression indicated that she was seconds away from giving them the information they needed.

Which she did, thankfully, with no help from Peggy’s glare which was burning into the back of his neck.

He thanked the woman sincerely and turned to go, giving Peggy a warning look as he strode past. They were halfway down the street before he said anything.

“What the hell was that?”

“What?” sked Peggy through a clenched jaw.

“Why are you acting like this? What’s wrong?” he brushed his hand subtly against hers in comfort.

Peggy’s eyes slid over to his. “I just didn’t really think it was necessary that you flirt with the suspect’s girlfriend.”

Daniel stumbled to a halt. Peggy took a few more steps before realising he wasn’t beside her and reluctantly doubled back.

“What?”

Peggy just glared mulishly over his shoulder, arms folded across her chest.

“Peggy, for starters, I was not flirting with her. I was treating her delicately because we needed the information. And, following on from that, even if I had flirted with her and that somehow helped us get the whereabouts of her scumbag boyfriend, then that’s probably a good thing, right?”

Peggy was silent for a long moment, then sighed, relenting. “She was just so pretty.”

Daniel blinked, trying to process that statement. “You were jealous?” he asked in incredulous realisation. Then he burst into laughter at the utter ludicrousness of that idea.

“I suppose I was,” Peggy admitted reluctantly. Amused, Daniel grabbed her hand and dragged her into the nearest alley for some privacy.

“Peggy, the idea that I could look at any other woman when there is you is just completely ridiculous.” Peggy smiled and rolled her eyes, and Daniel took her hand so she’d know he was serious. “Peggy, believe me. You are absolutely everything to me.”

“I do know that. But you are just so wonderful, and I do worry what happens when other women realise that. I’m not sure what I’d do without you.”

Daniel cupped her face and gave her a gentle kiss. “You don’t even have to consider that. As long as I am on this earth, there won’t be another woman for me. Alright?”

Peggy gave him a watery smile, then nodded.

“Alright,” said Daniel, still stunned that Peggy Carter would be jealous over him. “Let’s go get our bad guy.”


	10. Peggysous + Before + After

Daniel’s life had two distinct eras.

There was Before Peggy, which his memory had painted in drab, grey tones. And then there was After Peggy, which was an explosion of colour and energy.

Daniel didn’t resent Peggy for this. Even though she’d breezed into his life and rearranged his ordered little world, he would always be grateful to have her in his life.

And then Peggy informed him that she was leaving the SSR to found SHIELD, and he felt the grey begin to seep back into his world. Peggy assured him they would stay in touch, but Daniel couldn’t see how it was possible for two single people of the opposite sex to go about that without causing more speculation than it was possibly worth.

So, when Peggy called to invite him out for a drink over a month after he’d last seen her, Daniel agreed with happy surprise.

He arrived at the agreed upon bar, more nervous than he expected. His heart beat as rapidly as a hummingbird’s wings in his chest. And when he saw her by the table over to the side of the bar, his breath caught in his throat.

He’d almost forgotten how stunningly beautiful she was.

She smiled at him as he slid into the chair opposite her as gracefully as possible and his heart turned over in his chest.

“Hi,” he said, unable to keep his eyes off her or the grin from his face.

“Hi,” she replied.

They smiled at each other a few moments more before Peggy blinked and broke eye contact. Daniel sucked in a breath.

“I’m sorry I didn’t contact you earlier. Setting up SHIELD has been more time consuming than I hoped.” She had to raise her voice slightly to be heard over the din of the other patrons.

“It’s alright, I understand.”

“We had to come up with the office rules,” she said deliberately, and Daniel eyed her curiously. “Before we order our drinks, I want to talk to you about one of them.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What do SHIELD rules have to do with me?”

“Nothing, yet,” Peggy replied. “But they may affect this evening.”

“How so?”

“Well,” she began slowly. “I introduced a rule partially to protect the women in the office. I have said that there is to be no intra-office fraternisation, so that if any of the men start making any of the women uncomfortable, I have legal grounds to fire them.”

Daniel’s heart slowed to a deep, steady beat. “And how do I fit in?”

“You could come to work for SHIELD,” she said, her eyes practically burning into his. “Treat this evening like a business meeting where I am officially offering you a job.”

“Or?” he asked, not sure whether to hope or fear the answer.

“Or, you could stay at the SSR…and consider this evening a date.” Peggy glanced down at the table as soon as the words were out, then back up to his face, searching it.

Daniel gave Peggy a long look, then made his decision. The only one he could possibly make under the circumstances.

And a new era of his life began.


	11. Peggysous + Private Detective and Client AU

The dull gleam of pale moonlight filtered in through the uneven slatted blinds on the window. Peggy eased back into her chair with a weary sigh, propping her legs up on her desk as she did so.

She checked the clock. Three minutes until she could close up shop on another quiet day in the office and go home to an equally empty apartment.

She tore off another piece of frosted doughnut and chewed thoughtfully. When she'd returned from the war and decided that obtaining a Private Investigator's license would be the best way to utilise her skills, she'd known it would be tough. She just hadn't counted on exactly how tough.

She checked the clock again. One minute. That would do. 

Peggy's feet had just hit the floor when she heard a noise from outside. She was already reaching for her gun when the sound coalesced into awkward footsteps. She eased her hand away from the weapon, but not too far.

A man's silhouette appeared in the frosted glass of the door. Peggy watched as he hesitated before slowly raising his hand to knock.

She bade him enter, and the door swung open to reveal a handsome man, leaning heavily on a single crutch.

He glanced around the small office as if looking for something before his eyes focused on her.

"You're Carter?" If he was surprised, he hid it well.

"Peggy Carter, PI. How can I help you?" She put on her best professional smile as she subtly hid the remainder of her doughnut it her desk draw. She had a feeling he noticed anyway.

"My name is Daniel Sousa. I'm hoping you can help me find something."

Peggy gestured at the seat opposite her and hunted on her desk for a pen and paper. Eventually she found some and paused with her pen poised in readiness, watching him eagerly.

He settled into his chair. "As you may have guessed, I was in the war," he began, gesturing to his leg. Peggy nodded. "I was injured while taking some important documents that I had found on a Nazi POW to my superiors. Apparently I had been on death's door, since they had called for a priest and cleaned out my locker. In the process, the documents disappeared. Unfortunately for them I'm a stubborn bastard and refused to die, and now I need those documents back."

Peggy smiled at his self-deprecating humour, but quickly returned to business. "What makes you think they are in the US?"

"It's more of a hope than anything," he replied. "Everyone in that base hospital was from the States. If they didn't realise what the documents were, they either would have destroyed them or brought them home. And since the world as we know it hasn't ended, I am assuming that the documents are either gone, or they haven't figured them out yet."

Peggy froze in her note taking and slowly raised her head to look at the man sitting across from her.

"What, precisely, is in these documents?" She asked in a clipped tone.

He fidgeted nervously in his seat. "I'm sure you will understand when I say that there's a clearance level required to know that information," he said apologetically.

Peggy raised her brow. "I can almost guarantee, Mr Sousa,  that my clearance level was far higher than yours." Even she could hear the thread of steel through her voice. Sousa glanced around the office again, noting what he'd skimmed over before. Her medals, pins and photos from the war adorned her walls. She was proud of her history, and liked to remind herself of her own capabilities. But it also helped to instill confidence in prospective clients.

Apparently it had the same effect on Sousa, as he grinned and relaxed. "Well, that makes things easier."

Peggy smiled it return, glad his reaction was a positive one.

"Right, so tell me what was in these documents, and then we can begin."

 


	12. Fitzsimmons + cat + Smugness + on the same college tour AU + camp counselors au + drenched and wearing white + accidentally walking in on 'private time'

For the first time in almost a year, Fitz was feeling optimistic about his future.

His first day of Orientation Week at university was going surprisingly well (despite the gravy stain he’d somehow managed to get on his white shirt). He’d met some decent people so far. He hadn’t been immediately ostracised from all social groups the way he had been throughout high school. Best of all, he hadn’t thought about Jemma Simmons - the girl who had rocked his entire world and then skipped off merrily on her way - for almost an entire day.

He hated that he still thought of her. The camp where they had both been group leaders had finished a year ago, and yet memories of her, their intense friendship, and the night they had shared together still popped unbidden into his mind randomly throughout the day.

He hadn’t even seen her again, and most likely never would. They hadn’t exchanged numbers. He’d intended to do it on their last day, but she’d left before they could. He was so frustrated by his mind’s inability to let her go that he couldn’t help but hope this new environment at university would be the spur he needed to finally purge her from his system for good.

He’d just been so miserable in high school. He’d clung to his memories of her as a beacon, not realising how dangerous that would be to his peace of mind.

Fitz made his way around the fountain to where the university tour group was meeting. He hovered at the back of the crowd behind a woman even shorter than him with tiny black cats printed all over her shirt. He hoped that wasn’t a bad omen.

But he realised it must be. As if she’d been conjured by his thoughts, the young woman turned to her friend, revealing a profile he could never forget. _Jemma_ freaking _Simmons_.

He reeled backwards, trying to get as far away from her as he could without her noticing him.  He didn’t know how she would react to seeing him. He didn’t know how _he_ would react being confronted with her and all her perfection, the steamy memories of their night together still at the forefront of his mind.

Despite his attempt at stealth, Fitz must have made some kind of sound because her head whipped around and her eyes zeroed in on him immediately. He kept backing up, unable to keep his eyes from her face, but needing, _desperately_ , to get away from her.

Her eyes widened a second before it happened, but he was too late to stop himself. The back of his leg hit the lip of the fountain and he lost his balance, toppling backwards with an almighty splash.

Fitz was briefly tempted to just stay under the water. If he drowned, he wouldn’t have to face the humiliation. But his self-preservation got the better of him and he surged up, spluttering and gasping. Only to lock eyes with the one person he’d never thought he’d see again.

“Fitz? Are you alright?” Her voice was as smooth as he remembered, even tinged with worry, and hit him deep in his gut. Afraid he’d embarrass himself further, he levered himself out of the fountain as quickly as he could.

“Yeah,” he said, and immediately began walking to his shared apartment. It was only just off campus, and if he was quick he could get there before anyone else saw him.

He kept his head down, but threw one last look at Jemma. She was staring at his torso, and Fitz glanced down to realise his white t-shirt was completely transparent. More mortified than he dreamed possible, Fitz took off at a run, feeling at least a hundred eyes boring into his back.

He was shivering by the time he crashed through the front door of his apartment. He made a beeline to the bathroom and turned on the shower, stripping out of his soaking wet clothes.

The warmth and steam relaxed his immediate tension, draining away some of the humiliation. Which inevitably left room for thoughts of Jemma to seep in. And how adorable she’d looked in her cat shirt, and how he just wanted to peel it off her and…

Groaning, Fitz dropped his head onto the forearm that he’d propped up on the wall. At this rate he’d never get over her. Not when those memories of her lips and tongue and that expanse of naked skin kept haunting him.

Almost unbidden, his hand drifted down to his hardening cock. Maybe if he succumbed to it one last time…

The door swung open, and Fitz realised that in his distress he had only partially closed the curtain. He froze in horror. Jemma stood there, framed by the door, staring at him with an utterly indecipherable expression on her face. Fitz wrapped the shower curtain awkwardly around his waist.

“The front door was open…I thought it was an invitation,” she managed eventually.

“An invitation?” Fitz spat out. “After you took my virginity and then abandoned me? I don’t think so.” Fitz was surprised by how vitriolic he sounded, given that he wasn’t even remotely as close to hating her as he wished.

She frowned. “Abandoned you? But we both agreed it would be a one time thing.”

“Did you honestly think I would be able to leave it at just one night? You didn’t even say goodbye.” His voice was threaded with palpable hurt and Jemma’s eyes softened.

“I thought it would make it easier for you to move on,” she told him quietly. “I didn’t want to leave you. But I didn’t see another way. We were too far apart to be able to make it work, and you deserved someone who could be _with_ you.”

As Fitz had always been, he was absolute putty in her hands. His heart melted for her all over again. “I just wanted you,” he told her. “Only you.”

Jemma gave him a watery smile. “I feel the same.”

“Feel?” Fitz asked, his breath catching. “You still feel the same?”

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you,” she admitted.

“Same,” Fitz breathed, his eyes riveted on her.

Her eyes shifted and darkened, and her fingers began toying at the buttons of her shirt. “In that case,” she murmured a little smugly, her eyes drifting down his naked chest, “why don’t we finish what you’d just started.”


	13. Fitzsimmons + Under the Rain

Jemma Simmons was miserable. 

She was soaking wet, freezing cold, and there no relief in sight. The rain was still bucketing down, and the meagre shelter offered by the large fern fronds she was perched under did little to help matters.

Beside her, Fitz looked equally unhappy with his lot. Disliking the outdoors at the best of times, being trapped in nature at its least pleasant was not doing any favours to his mood.

"We should have made a run back to the bus when the rain first started," Fitz complained grumpily for the 10th time that hour.

"Yes, but as I said before, hindsight is 20/20. If we'd known it would last this long, we would have."

"I can't believe we are in the middle of a jungle and we haven't even seen any monkeys," he continued, ignoring her reasonable reply. Jemma rolled her eyes. Of course he'd be most upset about that.

She shivered as a cold droplet found its way down her spine.

"You know," she said conversationally. "Maybe we should take a leaf out of the book of many indigenous cultures around the world. They avoided getting ill from rainstorms by not wearing any clothing. It meant they dried faster."

Fitz's cough sounded suspiciously like a choke and Jemma smiled smugly. Hopefully that would shut him up for a while.

Instead, to Jemma’s surprise he shifted closer to her on the log they were sharing. Jemma’s breath caught as she felt his body heat lightly pressed against her - not that she’d admit it to him.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a pain,” Fitz admitted. “You don’t deserve me taking my grumbling out on you.”

Jemma sighed. “I appreciate your apology, but I understand. Neither of us want to be stuck out here.”

“No,” said Fitz with a smile. “Particularly if there are no monkeys to see.”

Jemma laughed, suddenly feeling lighter. She was interrupted by a rustle from above her. She grabbed Fitz’s arm, freezing in terror. 

Until a small face peeked curiously through the ferns and Jemma again laughed in delight. She looked over at Fitz, who was grinning with a childlike joy.

“It looks like you’ve got your monkey after all,” she murmured.

He turned to her, eyes still bright with joy. Her heart jumped into her throat at the sight. It had been so long since he’d truly smiled.

“I’m glad it’s you here to share it with me,” he told her sincerely. His grin widened for a moment, then he turned back to his new friend.

Contentedness washed over her and Jemma affectionately rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m glad I’m with you, too.”


	14. Peggysous + Vacation + Paris + Do Not Disturb

Daniel settled back onto the bed, enjoying the cool breeze that skimmed across his naked chest from the open balcony doors.

His eyes lingered on his wife (he would never tire of that word) as she wandered past in her silky wrap to stare out at the city beyond their hotel.

“I can’t believe we are finally on our honeymoon,” he told her with a happy smile.

Peggy turned to him, her eyes equally bright. “In Paris, too,” she added dreamily. “I thought we’d never find the time.”

“It’s been three years since we got married. I admit that I had my doubts, too.”

“Has it really been three years already? God, time flies.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, knowing she was only partially joking. “We really should see some of the city at some point. We can’t just stay in here for the next week with the Do Not Disturb sign hanging on the door.”

Peggy’s eyes darkened and drifted over his bare chest. She stalked towards him, and predatory gleam in her eyes. “And why not?” she asked before she leaned over to kiss him.

Daniel smiled and returned her kiss, threading his fingers through her hair. “Now that you mention it, I can’t think of a single reason.”


	15. Peggysous + Pinning against the wall

Daniel arrived home not a little apprehensive.

He had returned to the office from a dangerous (and nearly disastrous) mission earlier that day only wanting to kiss his wife and take comfort in her arms. Instead, he had found Peggy glaring at him from across the bullpen. Her only words to him were, "we'll talk later."

She'd then left the office early, which meant he was arriving home hours after he had last seen her and had absolutely no clue as to what he might find behind the door.

“Hello?” he called carefully as he eased open the door.

There was no response.

Not sure whether he was relieved or disappointed, Daniel stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He hadn’t even taken a step when a feminine form strode around the corner and came straight at him.

Daniel didn’t even have time to react before Peggy had pinned him back against the door and was glaring angrily into his eyes.

“Don’t you ever put yourself in danger like that again,” she hissed.

Not anger, Daniel realised, but fear. _Peggy had been afraid for him_. And given who she was, it was manifesting itself as fury.

He took a deep breath, intending to reassure her, but he was prevented by her lips crashing down on his.

The kiss wasn’t gentle or tender. It was heated and primal, completely lacking in finesse. Daniel pulled her roughly against him, sagging back against the door to take her weight.

She tugged at his hair, positioning his head just how she wanted it as she attacked his mouth with feeling. Daniel could hardly breathe, but he didn’t care. The sensation of her pressed tightly against him was making his head spin and he clutched tighter at Peggy’s waist.

Suddenly, she was gone, having stepped a few feet out of his reach. Daniel stayed where he was, trying to catch his breath.

“I can’t do that again,” she gasped, and Daniel noted the tears springing to her eyes. His heart ached, knowing what she’d been through, and wishing she never had to feel that pain again.

“I know. I’m sorry.” He held out his arms and she stepped willingly into his embrace. Her head rested in the curve of his shoulder as her arms slipped around him.

“I’m not asking you to stop doing your job,” she said softly. “I was just so frightened when I heard.”

“I understand. It’s alright.”

“I love you,” she told him, and Daniel’s heart leapt. She didn’t say it often, so every time she did it gave more power to the words, causing his heart to leap.

“I love you more than anything,” he replied. He could feel her tremulous smile against his neck.

After a moment, she tilted her head up to kiss the underside of his jaw, leading a trail to his lips. This time the kiss was soft, and infinitely tender. Without moving her lips from his she stepped back, leading him into the bedroom.

Once there, he proceeded to show her that he was alive, that he loved her, and that everything was going to be alright.

  



	16. Fitzsimmons + All That I Have

Jem’s eyes followed Fitz as he moved across the lab. She sat on one of the lab benches, swinging her legs as she watched him wander about, glancing over the various bits of equipment and works in progress.

She loved seeing him in here. It was where he belonged, after all.

It was also where the two of them had spent the majority of their time together. It was rare that they had been out of the lab.

She sighed dreamily, wondering if there would ever be a time when they would talk like they used to. She was beginning to doubt it. After all, he was growing closer to the other members of the team. He didn’t really need her anymore.

The sadness clawed at her, though she tried to stay positive. He had needed her once. Maybe he would again. Maybe she wouldn’t be consigned to living like a stranger in her own life. 

If only she could exist without him.

Unfortunately for her, their lives were forever and inextricably entwined. He was all that she had. Without Fitz, there was no Jem.

“Fitz,” she began, swinging silently off the table. The beakers didn’t even rattle. “Fitz?” He ignored her, as he had done for the last few weeks.

Jem wandered over, careful not to touch him. “Fitz, please. Just talk to me.” He continued flipping through the folder in his hand, as if didn’t even hear her.

Jem made a sound of frustration, ready to reach out and touch him. While she had so far avoided such tactics, knowing that personal space was precious, she hoped that he wouldn’t be able to ignore her if she was tangible to him.

But then  she walked in and Jem retreated immediately. She watched in agonised pleasure as Fitz’s whole face transformed in delight at the sight of her. There was no way Jem could compete with that.

After all, she didn’t really exist.

She didn’t really understand it. She knew she was a figment of Fitz’s imagination. So, surely she only existed at his discretion. And yet, he never seemed to be aware of her. She existed as her own, autonomous entity, thoughts and feelings completely separate from his. Or did she? She never could be sure. Perhaps she only loved him because he wanted her to.

She sighed, considering when her own existence had become such a mystery to her. It hardly seemed fair that she was so bound to a man that didn’t want her. He  made her. Sure that created some kind of responsibility towards her?

But, no. He was too busy smiling at Jemma to pay any attention to her anymore. Jem was tempted to pout, but knew it would be no use. No one could see her, anyway.

Torn between anger and happiness seeing Fitz so happy with another woman, Jem retreated. She walked to the end of her tether, unable to move too far from Fitz, but wanting to see anything or anyone else. 

While Jem had, at first, been pleased to see Jemma when she had first returned from Hydra, she had quickly grown to resent the other woman. It was clear that Jemma had evolved beyond whichever version of her Fitz had created to be his companion. And this is something that Jem was not sure she could do. She knew, deep in her soul, that she was her own person. But seeing Jemma was like witnessing the newer model of herself stride by, making Fitz happy in ways Jem knew she couldn’t.

And it broke her heart.

In the end, Jem waited until Jemma had left the lab, then returned. For a brief moment it stung to see Fitz still glowing with joy. But, then, Jem pushed it aside and settled back into her spot on the lab bench.

Jem would always be glad for Fitz’s happiness. Even if she knew that it would never again be her that caused it.


End file.
